1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an illuminating device, and more particularly to a light for a jack.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engineer usually operates a jack to lift a car for repair. The space under the car is low and dark requiring the engineer to lie on the ground to locate a position to place the jack. One can use a light to illuminate the working space. However, the engineer must use one hand to hold the jack and the other hand to maintain his position so there is no hand free to hold the light. Even if there is a light illuminating the space between the bottom of the car and ground, it is hard to illuminate the space at the location the engineer wants.